Unconditional: A 39 Clues Fanfic
by JanusKate
Summary: Madrigal leaders Dan and Amy Cahill are recruiting the clue hunters who made it through the Gauntlet, and training them. But what will happen when you get a bunch of Cahills together in one mansion for over a year? And what will happen with former "lovers" Ian and Amy?
1. Chapter 1

Part One: Amy's POV

Song: He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother by The Hollies

"Mr. McIntyre, what did Grace mean by 'a greater danger'?" I asked, "She was speaking about the fact that now you and Dan, and all the Cahills who got through the Gauntlet have to convince all the other Cahills to stop fighting. You will be trying to reverse 500 years of fear, murder, and hatred." I shivered, this was going to be very dangerous. "Cool, I can use my ninja skills!" Dan exclaimed, "No Dan, you can't, because you don't _have_ ninja powers." I said coldly. Then Fiske spoke, "You will both receive standard Madrigal training." I nodded, "Cool!" Dan said. I was sure he didn't understand the hardship and danger ahead of us. _He's still just a kid, _I thought, then I realized that I'm still a kid too. But things are different for me. I had to grow up very fast so that Dan did not have to. I began growing up when Dan's and my parents died, then when Grace died I grew up a bit more. But when we were thrown into the Clue Hunt, I had to hurry up and finish growing. If I didn't take responsibility, and protect Dan then he would have to go through all the same things as I did. I would never in a million years wish that on anyone, especially not my baby brother. _Well, maybe I'd wish it on Isabel, _I began to think, but quickly scolded myself. Those thoughts were not very Madrigal like, even if Isabel was the devil in disguise, _Not a very good disguise_, I thought, nearly kicking myself this time for the negative thoughts racing through my mind. The four of us finally left the island and the Gauntlet. The sea was calm, and enticed me to jump in, _come, and come swim. Come to me child, I will calm you for now, _she seemed to say, so I did. I jumped in, fully clothed. I shouted in glee. Soon I would have to grow up even more for Dan, but for these few minutes I could enjoy being a kid again. "C'mon Dan," I shouted, "Jump in, the water is perfect!" Dan yelled loudly and cannonballed into the water. We laughed and splashed, and I forgot my worries.


	2. Part 2: Dan's POV

Part Two: Dan's POV

Song: Life's Too Short (reprise) from Frozen (I know it isn't real accurate, but I didn't have anything better)

I jumped into the sea with Amy, and pretended to be happy and careless, but it was all for her sake_. Amy thinks she can protect me, but she's wrong. She can be great, but she isn't strong enough to protect me. She's too shy, too afraid, and too easy to pick on. I mean, I do it all the time, but if anyone else does, I will kill them will my awesome ninja powers. I've been really kiddish for a long time, but in the Clue Hunt I guess I just woke up to real danger. Amy needs me to stand by her right now, 'because she can't do it alone. Life's too short to shut her out, and to not be there for her. I won't stop giving her a hard time though, 'because it's fun. Besides, she'll get tougher if she's teased by me._ I started to get really worried, so I decided to stop thinking and actually have fun. Maybe Amy was on to something with the whole jumping in the sea and playing around. I guess while we have the chance to be kids, we should be. But still, life's too short to be like this all the time. Sometimes you have to do really hard and dangerous things, especially if it keeps the rest of the world safe.


	3. Part 3: Ian's POV

Part Three: Ian's POV

Song: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

"I truly do not understand why you think this work of art should be sold to you for so little. I am not interested in business with you, thank you. Good day. You may leave now." I dismissed a man who had been trying to buy a piece of artwork from me for a ridiculously small price. It seems that people believe they can fool me because I am only fourteen. They are obviously forgetting that I happen to be the son of Vikram and Isabel Kabra. A shiver ran down my spine, Mother was in prison, but I knew that no prison could hold her for long. Father went into hiding like a bloody coward after the Clue Hunt. I still help a lot of regret from the Clue Hunt, especially because of how terrible I had been to the Cahill children. _Amy_, I thought, _No, she will never love you, after what you did to her and Dan. Besides she doesn't matter._ It hurt me to think that, but the only person I had time to think about right now was Natalie. All those years I had let Mother misuse and abuse us. She never really harmed us physically, but sometimes emotional pain is far more scarring. The world was burning outside our door, but it didn't matter, as long as she didn't see the horrors. As long as Natalie is safe, and has everything she needs everything would be perfectly fine. I realized that, besides our parents, I was the person I needed most to protect Natalie from. No, I could never allow her to become close to me. I only ever hurt people. But whenever Natalie needed me, I would do my best to be there, to protect her. Should would be safe and sound, if I could at all help it.


	4. pART 4: Natalie's POV

Part Four: Natalie's POV

Song: Do You Want to Build a Snowman? From Frozen

Ian was down in Father's study. I knew he would not come into the upstairs of the house until just before tea time. I crept into his room, and laid on his bed. I smelled my brother's scent and nuzzled my face into his pillow, crying. I prayed no one would find me. No one would ever understand. This was my way of being close to my brother. He never gave me hugs, he never talked to me about anything besides school and training. I missed the brother I once knew. When we were little, and Mother would yell at me, Ian was there. After everyone else went to bed he would sneak into my room. He would pull me onto his lap, the way Father never did. He would comfort me, and talk to me. I could cry as long as I wanted to. Finally he would sing me to sleep and tuck me in. He would never leave though until he was sure I was one hundred percent okay. I wanted that Ian Kabra back. I didn't want the Ian who was cold and emotionless like Mother and Father. I didn't want the unforgiving Ian. I didn't want the Ian Kabra who left Amy, Daniel, and Alistair in that cave in Korea, I wanted the Ian Kabra who refused to feed Amy to the sharks. I wanted the Ian Kabra who would sing me to sleep when we were little. But that Ian was surely gone now, as was the Isabel I had known when I was barely old enough to remember. The Vikram that left just a year or so after the loving Isabel left. I wanted Ian and me to be like Daniel and Amy. Siblings, and best friends all at the same time. They were always there for each other. They held each other up. I had no one to hold me up. Not anymore, not for a long time.


	5. Part 5: Sinead's POV

One year later

Part Five: Sinead's POV

Song: You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins

I rolled my eyes at the two Cahill kids standing in front of me, "You mean to say that you want me to waste my time training to be a Madrigal, and help you with all these Cahill crazies? I need to focus all of my attention on getting my brothers healed. I don't have time for this!" I turned away from them and started back on my dry erase board. "Sinead, please. We can only train the people who went through the Gauntlet, because at first they are the only ones Fiske and McIntire can trust at all." "Amy," I said, "There were _how _many other people who also went through the Gauntlet? I think you have enough people without me. You even have an Ekat without me." Amy came up beside me, and did something completely unexpected, she grabbed the dry erase marker from my hand, and turned me towards her, "Sinead, we need _every. Single. Person. _Yes, we have Uncle Alistair, but you are younger, your brain works faster, you have more recent information. You and Alistair think differently from each other, and everyone else. We need everyone, because everyone has different talents and personalities that will be helpful in different situations." I raised my eyebrows at the shy girl. No, the once shy girl. Amy Cahill was not really that shy after all. I saw Grace in her, and even… I blinked back tears, I could not let anyone see me cry. But Amy almost brought tears to my eyes, because she reminded me so much of a sister. My sister. Mine, Ned's, and Ted's sister. Adelaide died just a year before Mom and Dad made us all start going to Grace's Cahill reunions. We never spoke about her. Very few people ever knew she existed, most people have probably forgotten. But I didn't forget. A sister never forgets. Perhaps I could help this Amy Cahill, this girl who was so like my dead sister. "Alright," I agreed finally, "I'm in, but if I need to leave because of Ned and Ted, don't expect me to stay." Amy smiled, and Dan hooted. I smiled gently. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Part 6: Alistair's POV

Chapter Six: Alistair's POV

Song: There For You by Flyleaf

I sat in my office chair, designing a new microwave burrito flavor. I couldn't concentrate. I reached for my phone, and dialed the number that was once Grace's, now Dan and Amy's. The phone began to ring. Once, twice, three times, until it came to voicemail, "Hey, this is Amy and Dan Cahill, and Nellie Gomez. We are currently not home, or we are chasing Dan and trying to keep the house from being blown up. Leave a message! Thanks." Tears came into my eyes at Amy's voice. I had betrayed her and Dan far too many times. The clue hunt was hard. I wanted to protect them, to be their uncle. But I was scared, so scared. Especially of those Kabra children, and they were the ones always after Dan and Amy! Irina had a heart, the Holts were dolts, and the Starlings disappeared. But the Kabras were always there, always near. They were ruthless, heartless, and intelligent. They were the very definition of Lucian, and they scared me more than anyone else. I looked at the phone, and picked it up again, dialing the Cahill mansion number. "Who's this?" a voice answered,

'Hello Nellie, I-"

"I asked who this is! Not who am I. Geez, you Cahill people can't follow instructions can you?"

"Um, it is Alistair Oh, Nellie." I said trying to be patient,

"I already knew that you know. Caller ID." Nellie replied,

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I always ask, anyone could be on another Cahill's phone, trying to get a ransom or something like that."

"Where are Dan and Amy?" I asked the Au Pair

"Go open you front door." She said, and hung up.

I frowned at the phone, and went to open my door. Two children stood there, a fourteen year old, and an eleven year old. Dan and Amy Cahill. I rushed forward to embrace them. Dan ducked away, but Amy embraced me back. "Uncle Alistair," the girl said, looking so grown up, "I have something to ask you on behalf of the Madrigal branch of the like of Gideon Cahill."

"Come in, come in," I invited. Maybe it was not too late to make amends with the children I felt so much as an uncle towards. Maybe they would forgive me. Hadn't they forgiven even the Kabras? I could not do that, but if they could forgive the Kabras, perhaps I was forgivable as well.


End file.
